The present disclosure relates to an information processing device and an information processing method for processing information by use of captured images.
In recent years, it has been commonly practiced to equip personal computers and game machines, among others, with a camera to capture the user's appearance with a view to using the captured image in diverse manners. Practical uses of such images include video phones and video chats. Typically, the user's image may be transmitted unmodified to the other party via a network, or subjected to image analysis so as to recognize the user's movements and use them as input information for video games or for information processing (e.g., see WO 2007/050885 A2). In particular, with the movements of a target object detected accurately in a three-dimensional space having a depth, it has been possible to provide a video game or an image representation with a sense of real presence.